


With The Same Damn Hunger (To Be Touched, To Be Loved)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [13]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Assassination, Blood, Gang AU, Jealousy, Knives, Knotting, M/M, Smut, still shit at tagging, unimportant character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Sometimes Jonathan likes being an omega, especially when it makes his targets drop their guard.That doesn't mean that Evan's thrilled when the omega puts that particular skill to use.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: Crimson Souls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	With The Same Damn Hunger (To Be Touched, To Be Loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I consider myself to be mostly asexual. Smut is not my specialty, I much prefer writing angst. I just hope this doesn't absolutely suck lmao
> 
> Title from "Stranger” by Halsey and Lauren Jauregui.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> As always, if I missed a tag please let me know and I’ll add it.
> 
> Big thanks to [AngeGirlmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeGirlmon/pseuds/AngeGirlmon) for beta reading!

Jonathan swayed his hips with the rhythm of the music, the base throbbing in his head and pulsating through his body. Bodies bumping and pressing up against him as he scanned the crowd around him, a smile growing as he caught sight of the alpha he was looking for.

" _I fucking hate this,_ " Evan grumbled in his ear. Jonathan didn't respond, not wanting to seem like a lunatic talking to himself when he was focused on his target.

" _With all due respect Evan,_ " Smitty sighed, " _Shut the fuck up._ " Jonathan couldn't suppress a soft chuckle at that. Evan had been quite vocal about his dislike of Jonathan taking on this assassination. An unknown drug dealer had raked in a fortune recently in the crew's territory. It was bad enough that no one knew where this guy had come from, but he'd been selling some strong shit and civilian overdose rates were climbing. Nanners and Vanoss wanted to stomp this issue out before things got too out of hand.

After a couple days of researching, Smitty had found out everything about this guy, from his blood type to how long ago he'd stopped pissing the bed. The drug dealer frequented the club that Jonathan was currently dancing in and enjoyed the company of omegas. He _especially_ enjoyed a male omega's company. Jonathan had been the only one available on such short notice, everyone wanting to get rid of this guy as soon as possible. Ze was too close to his heat to go on any jobs and Bryce was laid up with a broken ankle from a previous heist. Plus Jonathan was more experienced in delivering the message Vanoss wanted to send to anyone who wanted to follow in this guy's footsteps. Jonathan was the obvious choice for the job here.

That didn't mean Evan was happy about it.

Jonathan subtly danced his way closer to the edge of the dance floor, close to the alpha's booth. He could feel the eyes on him before he saw them. He twisted around and found the drug dealer's gaze raking over his body. He gave a cheeky wink when they met eyes and even if he couldn't hear the alpha's growl over the music he could feel the vibrations in the air from it.

Soon, an earthy scent enveloped his senses as the alpha walked over to him, putting his hands on Jonathan's hips and following the sway of the omega's dance as he drew the two of them closer. Jonathan almost regretted not taking a shot or two before this mission, trying to keep himself relaxed. _Damn you sobriety_.

He allowed the alpha to lead in the dance, a bit too much grinding against him for Jonathan's liking but he wanted to draw the alpha in. He’d act as the submissive omega and lure him into a false sense of security before he killed him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the song was over. Jonathan stepped away from the alpha but the drug dealer wrapped one of his arms around the omega's back to pull him back into him, fronts pressed together. Jonathan almost scoffed at how just that short time dancing had affected the alpha, based on the hard on pressing against his upper thigh.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," the drug dealer shouted as the next song started. Jonathan nodded and the alpha took his hand and led him to a door at the edge of the room, opening it and pulling the two of them into the room before shutting the door. Jonathan giggled as the alpha crowded him against a wall, playing up the flirtatious omega as much as he could without actually vomiting. As soon as his back was against the wall, the alpha pressed his lips against Jonathan's before slipping his tongue into Jonathan's mouth.

"We won't get in trouble," Jonathan started asking, pushing the alpha away slightly to break the kiss, the alpha moving to rub his nose against Jonathan's neck, breathing in the omega's scent, "Will we?" _Act it up Jonathan, act it up._

"Nah," the drug dealer drawled out, "I know the owners." The alpha started pressing open mouthed kisses on Jonathan's neck and the omega gave an exaggerated moan and rolled his eyes because the alpha couldn't see. How was this guy known for picking up several omegas when it felt like he was just slobbering all over Jonathan's neck. God, he hoped Smitty stopped Evan from listening to this.

"Now that we're somewhere we can actually talk," the alpha said as he nipped at Jonathan's neck trailing up to Jonathan's jaw, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone in a club?"

"Just felt like having a little fun." Jonathan said breathily. The alpha smirked, his hands slipping under Jonathan's shirt and sliding over the omega's abs.

"Mmm, I think you wanted to find an alpha, baby." Jonathan struggled to suppress a flinch at the pet name, "I think you wanted to be a slut tonight, find an alpha to fuck you so hard you can't stand straight in the morning. That's why you smell like scent neutralizer, don't want the alpha fucking you to smell the alpha from the night before." The drug dealer's hands quickly slid from Jonathan's midsection around to his ass and squeezed, drawing a genuine gasp of surprise from the omega, "Well don't worry baby, you're gonna smell like me so strongly by the time I'm done with you that no amount of scent blockers will cover it up." Jonathan's eyes were wide, the omega swallowing thickly as a ball of anxiety settled deeper in his chest. The alpha took his hand again and dragged him up a set of stairs and into another room, clearly set up for hookups and one night stands.

Jonathan snapped back to his senses as the alpha led him to the bed. Before the alpha could get a step up on him, the omega turned the alpha around and pushed him onto the bed. The alpha made a sound of surprise before smirking.

"Oooh," the alpha laughed, "A bit dominating in the bedroom eh?" Jonathan shrugged, keeping a sultry look on his face as the alpha scooted back on the bed and Jonathan climbed over him, sitting himself between the alpha's legs. The alpha made quick work of his pants, unbuttoning and pushing them down enough to take out his dick. Ah, so _that's_ why he kept pulling omegas.

Jonathan hummed, bending down and making a show of nuzzling the alpha's inner thighs as he discreetly took a pocket knife out of his front pocket. The alpha seemed dazed as Jonathan's movements headed for his crotch.

"You wanna know what I like to call this area?" Jonathan asked, his voice sweet as sugar as his free hand rubbed the drug dealer's upper thigh. The alpha nodded, enraptured by the sight. Jonathan smirked, "The triangle of death." The alpha's face dropped.

"Wha-?"

In one swift movement Jonathan covered the alpha's mouth with his free hand and sliced the drug dealer’s upper thighs, blood gushing from the femoral arteries. The alpha screamed and struggled briefly as Jonathan used all his strength to overpower the alpha. Just a few seconds more...

It only took thirty seconds for the alpha to lose consciousness and Jonathan was able to lift his hand from the dying man's mouth. He moved off the bed and looked down at himself. His nice shirt was ruined for sure, blood soaking the front of it enough that it was dripping. He moved to the window, which was already open by a stroke of luck, and peered down.

Tuck and roll, right?

≫ ──── ««•◦ ✪ ◦•»» ──── ≪

He'd managed to creep through the shadows to his car without anyone noticing him. Smitty let him know that he'd wiped any footage of him nearby security cameras could have caught and now that the job was done, he finally allowed himself to fully relax. He was gonna shower, change into something cozy, and pass the fuck out for the rest of the night. But once he stepped out of the bathroom after his shower, it was clear Evan had other plans.

“You still fucking smell like him,” the alpha grumbled as he stepped towards Jonathan. The omega stepped around Evan as he let his towel fall to the floor, heading for the dresser to grab something to change into. His alpha was one step behind him though, pressing up behind Jonathan and gripping the omega's hips.

"Hazards of the job," Jonathan mumbled, shivering as Evan's nose ran along his neck. Jonathan grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser and turned to face Evan, finding the alpha's eyes almost black with how worked up he was, "Couldn't help it."

"Shouldn't still smell like him after a shower though," the alpha growled, "You said you wouldn't let it go too far."

"And I didn't," Jonathan said, "I did what I had to do to get him to trust me and killed him as quickly as I could." The omega ducked under Evan's arm and took a step toward their bed.

"He must've been all over you then," Evan said, "For his scent to linger this long."

The alpha wrapped his arms around Jonathan, stopping the omega in his tracks and while one hand teasingly brushed against Jonathan's nipple, the other trailed down to cup Jonathan's dick. The omega gasped and dropped the clothes he'd been holding, leaning back against Evan as his knees grew weak.

"You're mine," Evan growled out. Jonathan nodded as Evan wrapped his hand around him and gave a couple strokes.

"Yours, Alpha." Evan hummed before spinning Jonathan around to face him, lips crashing together as he maneuvered them towards their bed. Jonathan made quick work of getting Evan's shirt off before the back of his knees hit the bed. It was easy to see where this was headed and he could already feel slick between thighs. He fell back on the bed and moved upward towards the pillows, Evan moving with him as he hovered over the omega, hands not leaving Jonathan's body for even a second. Sensing that Evan was too deep in jealous alpha mode to think clearly, he reached for the alpha's jeans, unbuttoning them.

Before Jonathan could get the alpha's pants off though, Evan had spread the omega's legs and knelt between them, one hand moving down, two fingers slipping into the omega's already slick hole. Jonathan shivered and keened, back hitting the bed and leaning his head back in instinct, bearing his neck for the alpha. Evan quickly took the opportunity to lean over and nose at the omega's neck, biting at the inviting skin.

"Alpha," Jonathan panted out, struggling to get Evan's pants off in their new positions, "Get these… off..." Evan didn't seem to hear what Jonathan was saying as he didn't stop what he was doing. Jonathan groaned as the alpha slipped another finger into him and let out a moan when Evan brushed his prostate.

"That's it," Evan growled, "Only like this for me. I'm the only one allowed to touch you like this." Jonathan nodded, his submissive omega instincts struggling with his logical side knowing this would go nowhere if his stupidly jealous alpha didn't take off his goddamn pants.

"Only you," Jonathan panted, agreeing, "But I swear to god Evan, get your fucking pants off now or I really will find another alpha to fuck me." With a grumble, Evan sat up and used his free hand to slide his pants off, kicking them off his legs. With the only barrier between them off and Evan satisfied with how open Jonathan was, he pulled his fingers out of the omega and spread the omega's legs wider, sheathing his cock in the tight warmth, hips thrusting hard and fast as his alpha instincts screamed at him to claim his omega.

Jonathan's breath was knocked out of him as Evan fucked into him, elisiting moans and whimpers of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around the alpha's back to get Evan impossibly closer, arms thrown around the alpha, hand gripping and nails digging in as Evan set a brutal pace.

Evan could feel his teeth sing with the want to bond, even with Jonathan not in heat. As his knot grew and his thrusts became shallower, he nosed at the spot he wanted the bond mark to go, right where Jonathan's neck met his shoulder, where everyone could see the mark and know the omega was bonded. Know that Jonathan was _his_.

Evan reached in between them with one hand and wrapped his hand around Jonathan's cock, working to get the omega to climax. It didn't take long, a couple strokes later and Jonathan was crying out, cum spilling over his own stomach and clenching around Evan before going lax under the alpha.

The alpha grit his teeth as he leaned forward on both arms to brace himself as he kept thrusting into the spent omega. He couldn't help but bite Jonathan's shoulder as his knot popped and the alpha came, locking them together. While he tasted blood he knew the mark, unfortunately, wouldn't last and his inner alpha mourned that fact. He shook with the intensity of his orgasm and he slowly came back to his senses, the jealousy passing and his possessiveness lessening. As he came down from the high of the orgasm, Evan wrapped his arms around Jonathan's back and in one smooth movement flipped them over. Jonathan gasped, shaking with oversensitivity as he pressed his nose into the crook of Evan's neck. While the movement to the position was often near painful for the oversensitive omega, it was the position that was the most comfortable for both while they were stuck together. Evan rubbed Jonathan's back as the trembling omega settled into the position.

"Love you," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of the omega's head, breathing in the mouth watering scent of vanilla with an undertone of freshly washed and bleached cloth, Evan's scent. No more of the dead alpha's scent and Evan's inner alpha celebrated that fact.

"Love you too, Alpha," Jonathan said, "And I'm all yours." The omega lifted his head and kissed his alpha's lips before smiling down at the alpha, "But if you're going to react like this every time I have to seduce an alpha for an assassination then I may have to do it more often."

"Nope," Evan growled, "No more seducing alpha's that aren't me."

"I'm kidding," Jonathan laughed as he laid back down on Evan's chest, "As much as I love the jealous sex afterwards I'm not a fan of the process before the kill."

Evan rubbed his omega's back as they relaxed, waiting for the alpha's knot to go down. It didn't take too long to deflate, only fifteen minutes from when it popped, but it was enough time for the two of them to nearly fall asleep. Evan gently stirred Jonathan from his almost sleep and slipped out of the omega, Jonathan climbing off of him. The alpha managed to unpin the blanket from under them and covered them up, Jonathan moving to cuddle into Evan's side as he closed his eyes once more.

Evan resisted the urge to touch the mark he'd left on Jonathan's shoulder. He had to remind himself that it wasn't a bond mark, not yet. He closed his eyes and nosed the top of the omega's head, the vanilla scent lulling him into a calm mindset as he planned and thought about how to ask the omega to bond.

Soon, very soon Jonathan would finally be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this whole thing typed out, explaining what had been going on since I last posted, but I scrapped it and I’ll just give y’all a condensed down version:  
> My dad did die, the things he did fucked my head up enough to the point where I partially don’t believe that he’s actually dead and that he just faked his death, because that’s something he would do for attention.  
> We found four kittens in our garage and took care of them after their mom abandoned them. We gave two to a family friend and brought the other two to the humane society. We missed them a lot and regretted it for a while and started looking for kittens of our own not long after.  
> We found a chicken on the side of the road and are fostering her. I don’t like birds so I have not interacted with her much so my sister takes care of her. We just call her Chickie.  
> I had an ear infection from hell and went to the E.R. three times for it. It fucking sucked.  
> I sprained my ankle, that fucking sucked.  
> I have an autonomic nervous system disorder and I had a flare up when I was having PCOS issues. I ended up being bed ridden for three and a half months. It fucking sucked.  
> I had surgery to break up a kidney stone that was too big to pass on it’s own. Didn't suck as much as the ear infection but still fucking sucked.  
> My phone almost blew up. Literally. That was a thing.  
> We adopted two kittens and rescued another. They are adorable and we love them. One of them is a shoulder kitty and he’s currently trying to lick my face.  
> Kato is three years old now, he is still a goof.  
> I don’t think I ever told you guys this but I have another dog, a toy poodle mix named Sherlock. We recently had to put Sherlock’s mother, Sadie down for various reasons. But we knew it was coming so it wasn’t as difficult to handle as it could have been.  
> We’ve been isolated from everyone since February 2020, since we don’t know how severe COVID could be if we caught it because of our autonomic nervous system disorder. I haven’t seen anyone in person besides my mom, sister, and doctors.  
> RuPaul’s Drag Race, Danganronpa, and the Descendants movies have basically been what’s kept me from going completely nuts during this lockdown shit.  
> That’s basically everything that’s happened.  
> I’m hoping it won’t be too long between this and the next part of the story, but I need to rework a couple of the stories I already had planned to add Kryoz. Not sure how long it’ll take but fingers crossed it won’t take too long. Anyways, I hope you al enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
